


Day two : Arranged Marriage

by mydeardeath



Series: damitimweek2017 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: The morning after Tim and Damian sleeping together.Sequel of day one : rivals.





	Day two : Arranged Marriage

 

When Damian awoke, the sun was barely rising, tainting the room in a beautiful orange halo and illuminating Tim's back who was still asleep beside him. The both of them sleeping together, while appreciated, hadn't been planned and they were still things that needed to be discussed. Nonetheless, Damian chose to let Tim rest a bit longer, doubting that the older man had had the occasion to sleep in for quite some time. So, he extracted himself from the bed making sure to not disturb the other. As quietly, he put his clothes on before taking his phone. He had to call his office to warn them that he would not come for the entire day, none of them would dare question him, not only in reason of his position but because of who his father was. They all expected him to be like Brucie and wouldn't question this kind of behavior. He was usually insulted by their assumption since he didn't have a particularly stupid public persona but in this instant, he didn't mind. Next, he made sure to clear Tim's schedule for the day. His absence would certainly be less easily accepted without explanation considering what a workaholic he was, so Damian just sent a message before turning off Tim's phone. When that was done, he went to the hidden door in the living room leading to a cave. The equipment down here was basic, just the bare minimum : a few computers to monitor the city and a mat to practice.

Damian kept himself busy by working out on the mat for a few hours, stopping when it was almost nine, before going up again to clean himself. In the meantime, Tim hadn't moved, still asleep in his bed. Hopefully, the sound of the water running wouldn't wake him up. He threw his cloth on the bathroom floor before stepping in the shower, thankfully despite the apparent lack of furniture in the apartment there still was soap for him to use. So he just wrapped a towel around his waist, nudity didn't particularly matter to him and Tim had already seen him completely naked.

Then he decided to make breakfast, but there wasn't really anything to eat so he just picked up some fruits from the day before and started a pot coffee. After that, he went to wake Tim, climbing back in the bed beside him and shaking his shoulder gently. He barely got a groan in response.

"Drake", he called,"move your ass from the bed". Which wasn't more effective.

"It ten o'clock" he added and at that Tim finally open his eyes, standing up on his elbows.

"What ?"

"Don't worry, I texted your secretary to warn them of your absence for the day," he reassured him with an amused smile.

Tim's hair was tousled and his face marked by the pillow he had buried his face in. Added to the pouting face he was wearing, he looked really cute.

"Then why did you wake me ?"

"I made breakfast." At Tim's skeptical look he clarified: "It is mostly coffee". And that Tim was willing to believe, if nothing else he had at least coffee in all is safehouses.

As Tim wasn't answering, Damian, giving up to temptation, advanced on him and started to nibble his neck before trailing down kisses on his chest, making him shudder. Next, he reached his nipple, gently biting it, eliciting a moan this time. After playing a bit with it, he resumed his way down until he arrived at his inner tight where he left a hickey to mark Tim. At this point Tim was writhing on the bed, his cock begging for attention. Taking pity on him, Damian finally took him into his mouth. He didn't really have any experience in this area, having dating only two people, both pretty briefly. He didn't try to take all of Tim's length in his mouth, using also his hands, and the other didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot, digging his hands into the sheets to stop himself from grabbing Damian's hair to fuck his mouth.

He didn't take long before Tim came with a loud cry, still in Damian who swallowed it all. Then Tim dragged the other to him, kissing open-mouthly, not bothered by his own taste in the slightest. He got rid of Damian towel that was miraculously still in place and began stroking him. His other hand was in Damian's hair, tugging at it gently while he was still kissing him. The youngest started to pant when Tim's hand speed increased and he came all over Tim's chest.

When Damian's breath finally returned to normal, he noticed that Tim had gone back to sleep. So he kicked him with his elbow.

"Drake, we still have to work out an arrangement about Wayne Enterprise. The board of directors has not stop harassing me since your departure."

"Not my problem."

Damian completely ignored Tim's reply and went on "We could have a written deal, share all we own so that there will be no more disagreement about it." 

"Sounds a lot like marriage" mumbles Tim in his pillow. 

"Brilliant idea, Timothy ! Why didn't I think of it sooner !"

At that Tim finally looked up : "It's Timothy now ?" Only that part had shocked him.

"Well since you won't be a Drake soon."

"You are aware that I am already a Wayne, right ? Bruce adopted me."

"Tt, that doesn't matter. Do you accept or not ?" Damian pressed.

"Will you let me sleep if I say yes ?" Damian nodded. "Then yes". And with that Tim went back to sleep as if he was nothing of importance. As he had nothing better to do, stuck in the apartment due to his lake of clean clothes, Damian joined Tim in his nap.

 

***

 

They finally left the bed around two pm, motivated by hunger. First, Tim had to go buy clothes for Damian since he couldn't really go out naked. 

"I had not planned that we would end up sleeping together."

"Good to know." Tim was totally unimpressed, ploy or not, he didn't care.

They settled in a calm and almost empty dinner. Of course, Tim ordered a coffee, the pot prepared by Damian had been cold by the time he had been up and he had yet to have his first cup (impressive considering the time it was). They discuss further details about their arrangement over their meal, especially how to announce it to the rest of the family. Dick would probably be happy to see them agree on something for once but wouldn't understand them marrying. As for the rest, he was kind of a wild guess. Alfred would be disappointed about not having present to the ceremony (not that it would be anything fancy, just signing some papers, they didn't even have rings !). Their friends would question their mental stability. Some might even think they were mind controlled. Jason might find it funny. And Bruce...it was hard to say.

By 4 pm they were at the city hall along with the notary and lawyer that had written their contract and would also serve as witnesses to their marriage. Obviously, they were sworn to secrecy as the new "couple" didn't want the whole affair leaked to the media.

While they didn't have an appointment, they managed to be received by the mayor, mentioning founds that their companies had already given to the city and would keep giving over the years, should they wish to.

The whole ceremony was rather short and not at all romantic, but they didn't care at all. Their honeymoon was far more exciting. They spent it flying from rooftops to rooftops, punching some bad guys, and eating takeouts in the Robinson park in full regalia. And collapsing for exhaustion at Damian apartment, where there was actual food the following morning as well as...Dick eating cereals at his kitchen table. His older brother looked up when Damian entered the room and smiled at him.

"Hi babybat, heard you didn't show up at work yesterday !"

 


End file.
